cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order
|leader1_title = Prefect |leader1 = |leader2_title = Tribunes |leader2 = |responsibilities = Removing False Members, Internal Security of the Order, Keeping Pacifica Safe From All Threats }} The mission of the Praetorian Guard is to protect the New Pacific Order and the Pacifican way of life from those who would choose to harm the alliance, either intentionally or unintentionally. A nation who is not a member of the Order but chooses to fly her colors or alliance affiliation still has its actions associated with the Order. These nations are not part of the chain of command nor are they part of the Pacifican culture and thus can make severe diplomatic missteps, which is something the Guard seeks to avoid. To that end Praetorians work to correct both allegedly innocent misapplications as well as apprehend and expose impostors, spies, pirates, and plotters through a series of proven techniques. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. One of the Praetorian Guard's duties is handling the processing of applications. During the application process, Praetorians and Immunes will ask the applicants questions pertaining to their alliance history, current aid, wars, and other questions relating to their time in Cybernations. When an application's duration is over it will be either approved or denied. The Guard, which is known for its tenaciousness and effectiveness, is an institution based exclusively on internal meritocracy. The only way to become a Praetorian is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur, members must first show their willingness, determination, and competence in the field by successfully carrying out the duties of a Praetorian. Each and every Pacifican considering to join the Guard is expected to show certain characteristics which include, but are not limited to: constant activity, the will to hunt for nations who endanger the Order, the ability to be precise, and the competent use of methods that have developed over a long period of time to perfect the outcome of the work that the Guard does. Those in the Guard realize that being a Praetorian is not a "Let's look for some pirates" job, but a responsible, challenging, and increasingly important task. Praetorians believe that being more clever than those who think they could harm Pacifica is not always easy, but it is of utmost importance and one of the most valuable tasks done for the NPO. Structure History The Praetorian Guard is the oldest Department in the New Pacific Order, it traces it's roots to back to the era of Francos Spain and NationStates, well before Cyber Nations. When the NPO migrated to CN it was initially formed under the leadership of Sir Paul and the Alliance Council, the precursor of the now defunct Revolutionary Council. After Sir Paul stepped down to further his career in other fields, the Guard looked to Doitzel and Filler13 for leadership; however during this time the Praetorians were plagued by lackluster performance and mediocre activity. By the beginning of 2007, the Guard would begin its steady progress to the effective body it is today. Under the leadership of then-Prefects Vladimir and Noob5, the Guard was effectively re-invigorated and re-vitalized. The Praetorians began to realize that their job of protecting Pacificans would neither be easy nor become easy as the threats to Pacifica, consistently a major player on the world stage, are constant. Vladimir and Noob5 began to retrofit the Guard in order to enable it to achieve its mission. Under the guide of the new Prefects, then-Praetorians Umbrae Noctem and Loucifer worked to create and establish procedures and methods of efficiently finding those nations who sought to hide under Pacifica's protection without being part of the Order. Techniques on how to locate, verify, and deal with pirates were quickly created and were put into action with great success. Changes to the alliance's forums were implemented to help with these new policies. Due to their hard work and unwavering loyalty, Umbrae Noctem and Loucifer were soon promoted to the more senior rank of Centurion. It was during this time that the Guard became a pure meritocracy. Those members who were willing to do the laborious work of a Praetorian without having the honor of wearing the Praetorian tag would be watched and, if they continued to show themselves worthy, they would be chosen to receive the honor of joining the Guard. The Guard also went through its own ranks, removing those who did not live up to the decorum and professionalism of the elite Praetorian Guard. At the same time, new technologies began to aid the Guard in its goals to protect Pacifica. The number of pirates, spies, multiple account users, and other vagabonds removed from the Order was incredible, and soon the Guard expanded into unauthorized war processing duties as well. By 2008, the position of Procurator was retired, its role being replaced by the High Command Prefect position. Loucifer was the first to hold this title. As time went on, the Praetorian Guard would eventually be seen as a special organ of the Pacifican Armed Forces. Its headquarters in Fort Francograd reflect this notion. In a shock to all, Al Kassad, a member of the Guard's leadership, was found out to have been a Vox Populi spy with intentions to bring the Order down. His banishment demonstrated to Pacifica that no area of her culture was completely safe, and the Guard's job became much more difficult as a result. After a series of new promotions, the Guard then started reworking its policies. In addition, the policies which governed the Applicant Background Screening Check process were reviewed and refined to help ensure Pacifican safety. Finally, to improve the security of IRC communication, the Praetorian Guard started a big push for every member to enter their IRC nick into their profiles, which was largely successful. After several mistakes with the sending out of Red Senate Security messages, the Praetorian Guard was officially tasked with the creation and mailing of the Red Senate Security Division and to maintain NPO control of the Red Senate to prevent another take over any any terrorist organizations and to allow Peace and Prosperity to flourish on the Red Sphere. The Praetorian Guard started a Service Medal program, which shows how long a Praetorian has been with the Guard in addition to a retired medal in recognition of service if a Praetorian ever leaves the Guard. Once the Armageddon War broke out the Praetorian Guard worked closely monitoring the CN Forum for NPO members for actions unbecoming of Pacificans and tracking Radio Silence until Emperor TrotskysRevenge lifted the order. After Armageddon, the NPO was given the largest reparation amount in the history of Planet Bob at the time coming in at 10 Billion Francos and 350 thousand technology. The Praetorian Guard revised the Praetorian Oversight Committee and working with Reparations Oversight Committee (ROC) acted as a catch all for all technology and cash being sent out. With navblue and Klonopin's help, all reparation tracking policies from the summer of 2008 were rewritten and improved on. Also with rep monitoring, the Praetorian Guard tracked all member's aid being sent out and received with monitoring and policing as needed to ensure surrender compliance. During this time, Praetorian Leadership also revised the several Praetorian guides, the 1st updates in almost a year. After navblue retired to take over the reigns of Milcom General when JesseEnd was promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs and Lord Valleo retired due to RL issues, a Centurion was needed. Gandroff was promoted up during a time when there were many valid Praetorians willing to heed the call. In addition Lord Valleo returned from Evocati to active service in order to assist with the transition of the Centurions while he was able to get back to active duty. Once Lord Valleo finished his assistance with the transition, he willingly returned to being an Evocati to allow another's merit to shine through and reach the top. This person was Lord of Darkness, who was an amazing Praetorian and whose story as Centurion was only just beginning. Soon after Lord of Darkness's promotion, Praetorian leadership began a mass update of all of the PG guides and all of the pinned topics in the Guardhouse in order to bring the Praetorian Guard into the new era. The Praetorian Guard forever remains on the forefront of the Order's security. Change leads to new beginnings and allows for a new generation to step up to the duty of protecting Pacifica. In June 2009, Zeta Defender retired from his position of Prefect of the Guard, stepping down to the role of Evocati after almost two years of honorable and righteous service as the leader of the Praetorian Guard. To fill the void left behind after Zeta Defender's retirement, Gandroff was chosen to become the next Prefect of the Guard. To fill the open position of Centurion after Gandroff's promotion, DRCOOL was chosen to step up and fill the spot. During Gandroff's time as Prefect, the Praetorian Guard finished the guide updates and began to evaluate each division and assess if there was still need for each of them. Changes included removing the Flag Processing Area of the Ghost Division and condensing the Red Senate Division to sending one united message to all of Red. A monstrous new project began to take shape: the Master Case List had not been updated since the Armageddon War and there were thousands of cases which needed to be processed and added to the Master List. The work was too great for Praetorian Leadership, and the entire Guard was tasked with assisting with the update, which would be completed in under two months. After Gandroff's short time as Prefect of the Guard in addition to his other jobs, on October 11, 2010, Emperor Cortath appointed Gandroff to the position of Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. A new Prefect would be needed to guide the Praetorian Guard in a new age of peace, strength, and prosperity. Over the next ten days, the decision was deliberated with the finest minds of Praetorian Leadership and after much anticipation, Lord of Darkness was chosen to follow in the footsteps of all those great Pacificans before him as the new Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. Lord of Darkness brought his sense of duty and a magnanimous spirit full of action into the role of Prefect, ensuring that the Praetorian Guard would be well prepared for anything it could encounter. After his appointment to Prefect, a new Centurion was once again needed to rise to help lead the Praetorian Guard. The decision for the new Centurion brought the most senior Praetorian (a nine month veteran) into the light for his chance to shine. This Praetorian was Necoho, who was eager, ready, and willing to take up the mantle and duties of the Centurion. Early in Lord of Darkness' time as Prefect, he helped to bring the Master Case List to completion. In addition, the entire structure of how cases are organized, processed, and accounted for was changed. The records of all completed cases were brought into the public eye. After the update, the new totals of cases the Praetorian Guard has processed since its inception is well over 10,000 cases of varying degrees, and this total will only continue to grow as the Praetorians watch over Pacifica. The Praetorian Guard is constantly changing to the new demands for the continued security and protection of Pacifica. "A Praetorian is two parts loyal Pacifican, three parts duty and honor, and one part healthy paranoia, always sacrificing for Pacifica. The Praetorians are the gatekeepers of Pacifica; they silently watch and protect the masses from the shadows for spies wishing Pacifica harm, without recognition. We are the Elite, we are the few, the proud; we are Praetorians and we do whatever it takes to make sure our gates are safe and allow for Pacifica to return to her state of peace and tranquility, free of enemies and spies. Be ever vigilant, for our enemies abound, and only through the continued dedication and vigilance of the Praetorian Guard will they all be found and dragged, kicking and screaming, into the light. For Pacifica, the Praetorian Guard moves Ever Forward!" The Guard today and general structure There are many out there who would harm Pacifica-intentionally or not-and it is up to the Guard to prevent them. Accepting this simple fact and being able to act on it is a prerequisite for membership of the Praetorian Guard. If a one-time staunch Pacifican or friend is investigated by the Praetorian Guard, they must look past any feelings they have for that person, since the security of the Order has always been the primary goal of the Praetorian Guard. Advancement within the Guard is attained only through hard work first as a member of the Body Republic, and then within the Guard. Promotions to the ranks of Centurion and above will be made by the Prefect of the Guard on merit. There will always be a minimum of two Centurions, but beyond that, additional Centurions will be promoted as needed. There will only ever be one High Command Prefect at any one time. Similarly, merit alone will be the deciding factor for those who wish to rise to the rank of Praetorian. Such merit can only be judged by the members of the Praetorian Guard themselves. This is done by an internal voting system done in the Guardhouse. If a Comrade has been working hard on Praetorian duties and proven himself, then a Centurion may choose to start a vote on inducting the suppliant to a full Praetorian status. With this great honor also comes a great duty. This new Praetorian then will become responsible for all of the Order's internal security procedures, including, the task of ensuring that no barbarian poses under the banner of the New Pacific Order. They work tirelessly to prevent that these barbarians or nation-less denizens cannot gain membership or has access to the communication centers (forums or IRC) of the New Pacific Order. They ensure that Pacificans taking part in unsanctioned or suspicious activities are reported and dealt with. And finally, they remove the ability of Pacificans working to damage the Order, its institutions, or its reputation is prevented from doing so. Past Prefects The High Command Prefect rank replaced "Procurator" on April 13, 2008. Umbrae Noctem and Loucifer were the only ones to hold the Procurator rank until during Loucifer's tenure it was replaced with the present rank of High Command Prefect. See Also *Imperial Officers of Military Affairs